How They Met
by Random Dice
Summary: "Cat. No. We have to get to class. Now. Put your shirt back on." There was a pause. "No, not that way, it's backwards. Here, let me help you." A minute later, both girls came tumbling out and smack into Tori.


**Title:** How They Met  
**Author:** Random Dice  
**Fandom:** Victorious  
**Pairings:** Jade/Cat  
**Rating:** K+  
**Spoilers:** Nope…  
**Summary:** Tori often wonders how Jade and Cat met, and how they became friends. She finally asks the boys.  
**Author's Note: **I'm not sure how I like this, but I love the fact that Ariana and Liz were on Broadway together! It doesn't get any better than that… :)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious.

Tori watched Jade and Cat walk past her down the hallway. Cat chattering about the furry critter she found on her way to school while Jade rolling her eyes, but otherwise staying completely silent. Their friendship was odd, to Tori at least, no one else seemed to see the weirdness in it like she did.

Jade was mean, mean and sarcastic. Everything that came out of her mouth was an insult, usually directed at Tori. She was dark. Her clothes, her bedroom, her life. She was pierced, tattooed. She hated people, she didn't like to talk. She was the dark side of the moon.

Cat was nice. She talked about fluff and fuzzy things, she loves animals. She always said something nice as she didn't like to hurt people's feelings. She was friends with almost everyone in the school, at least everyone knew who she was because her kindness and craziness. She was light in its purest form. She was pure, untainted. She was the sun.

They were complete opposites. At completely different ends of the spectrum, it was ridiculous. Yet they were friends. Really, good friends. Tori decided to wait until lunch to ask Beck, Andre and Robbie about it.

"So what's with Cat and Jade?" The boys glanced up at her.

"Whadaya mean?" Beck asked, his face one of serenity, even at the mention of his ex-girlfriend.

"I mean," She stressed the last word, rolling her eyes. "They're really close, but don't you think their personalities would clash?" Andre shrugged.

"Jade and Cat 've always been like that."

"But how?" The girl threw her arms in the air, exasperated.

"Opposites attract?" Offered Rex.

"Wait, do you not know?" Robbie asked cryptically.

"Know what?" Tori looked at the boys who looked at each other.

"Dude, she doesn't know." Andre whispered.

"How could she? She came here after they did." Said Beck.

"What don't I know?" Tori's question went unanswered as the guys talked, contemplating whether they should tell her of not.

"You know Jade hates people gawking at her, and well…You know how Tori is."

"Hey!" The singer glared at the puppeteer.

"But-"

"Just tell me!" She screamed. They stared at her.

"Okay, but you can't tell Jade, she'll kick our asses." Andre clapped his hands together in preparation for a story to be told. Robbie coughed, clearing his throat and Beck just started.

"Cat and Jade met on set-"

"They were in a movie?"

"No-"

"A show-"

"If you want to hear this story, Tori, you need to be quiet." He pointedly told her. "Thank you. Like I said, they met on set in New York-"

"They were in New York?"

"Yes," Beak breathed to calm himself. "They lived there. Cat and Jade met on set at a Broadway show." He stopped so he couldn't get interrupted.

"They went to a Broadway show?"

"No, Tori, they were _in_ a Broadway show. The show _13_. They were thirteen." Andre answered. "Jade played Lucy and Cat was Charlotte."

"They…they were _what_? Cat never told me that!"

"Jade asked her not to make a big deal about it." Robbie told her. Tori snorted. _Yeah, asked_, Tori thought.

"Was it, like, off Broadway?"

"Nope, it was huge. Not only was it a big hit, but it was the first Broadway show to ever have only teenage cast." Robbie smiled at his fact. Tori's face resembled something close to a goldfish. Andre poked her in the cheek.

"I don't think I believe you." She concluded, slapping Andre's hand away.

"Whatever. You can go onto splashface, people put video's up of the two of them. _Can't Be True _is the more popular one I believe." Tori shot off the bench seat and practically ran to the library. Once inside, she found a secluded computer, plugged in her headphones and pulled up Splashface. Moving to the search bar, she typed in _13_ and immediately _Can't Be True_ popped up. She clicked on it and hit play.

It was blurry at first before the picture cleared and there was Jade.

"_Oh, heeell no."_ It sounded like Jade. And then another girl came on screen. A blonde named Molly. It was on her while Jade said something about a Charlotte. _Wait, Andre said Cat was Charlotte._ Singing came out, but it wasn't Molly. The camera swung back around to Jade, who was bouncing her hip and singing.

"_Everything Charlotte says is a lie."_ Tori felt her jaw drop. She didn't know Jade could sing. She could act, yeah, sure, but sing? Like this? No. Way.

"_Kendra and Evan?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Well, what about Brett?"_

"_I know, she's so full of it. But really, really, really don't say anything." _A devilish smirk spread across her cheeks. Even Tori could tell that Jade was playing the bad girl and was causing trouble. Two more girls made their way on stage.

"_Cassie?"_

"_Charlotte!"_

Tori sat forward, looking for her redheaded friend. Jade, Molly, who she assumed was Cassie, but Cat was cut off. They spread the rumors once more before Cat started dancing; the camera zoomed in on her. She was brunette and, while it was weird, it was a nice change.

Tori watched the video two more times before she made her way off her next class. Sikowitz. With Jade and Cat.

"But Jade!" Tori heard Cat's voice whine as she headed to the class.

"Cat, no. We have class. Come on, you like Sikowitz." Jade's voice followed. Tori had never heard it so…soft.

"Pretty pleeeeeese!" Tori could picture Cat pouting and clasping her hands together and Jade with her arms crossed, looking off and annoyed. Tori surveyed the area, trying to find the two girls. No one was in the hallway. A custodian closet was right next to her.

_No_ Tori thought in disbelief.

"Cat. No. We have to get to class. Now. Put your shirt back on." There was a pause. "No, not that way, it's backwards. Here, let me help you." A minute later, both girls came tumbling out and smack into Tori.

"Tori! Hi! I haven't seen you all day! How have you been? Is life okay? Better than okay? I'm having a better than okay day, Jade and I-" Jade slapped a hand over Cat's mouth. Jade and Tori made eye contact.

"You and Cat? Since when?"

"None of your business, Vega." Jade sneered.

"You are way to much like Lucy." Tori said absently. Jade narrowed her eyes and Cat let out a gasp.

"Who told you?" Jade asked, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"None of your business, West." Tori turned to Cat. "How could you not tell me you were on Broadway? I thought we were friends?"

"Oh, we are, Tori! But Jade asked me not too and I know how she is, but you say the splashface video? Didn't she sing amazingly? I think so, don't you Tori?" Cat went on, babbling about Jade's cuteness.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't need people staring at me while I'm in class. It's distracting. And the last thing Cat needs is to be anymore distracted then she already is." Jade looked pointedly at the smaller girl who was getting on to Jade's eyes.

"True," Tori said. "But what do I get?"

"My fist not in your face?" Jade offered threateningly. Tori gulped, knowing she was serious, and nodded. "Good, see you in class Vega." She wrapped an arm around Cat's waist and began to walk off. Cat noticed and walked happily to Tori as they walked away.

Tori went to class, whistling the tune from the video she just watched. Okay, so maybe she get's why Jade and Cat were friends. And more.

_The End_


End file.
